Talk:Bone Dragon Staff
http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10275315 Jennalee 16:53, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Fugly Seriously. 76.173.218.183 :its not that bad.. — Warw/Wick 10:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::It IS. Too simple. --Alcedo Storysparrow 16:22, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::If this was added and we hadn't seen the concept art, everyone would be drooling ;) Tain 16:25, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Without the heart it would be awesome, that just makes it, weird.-- 05:20, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Yea, I do say cause I saw the original picture that this lets it down...--204.10.216.174 20:26, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::The implementation of this one is so poor - at least give it more badass if the curly spine isn't going to be put in. It seriously looks like a goat's skull, not a dragon's - I mean it doesn't even have any teeth. Jennalee 11:42, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::Personally I find it looks awesome, especially died black but I do agree it is a letdown that they didn't make it seem more like the concept art.--Suicidal_SNiper 19:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Rebecca Sinclair Any relation to Upton Sinclair? :P --Gimmethegepgun 16:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) no? 62.45.185.135 05:18, 7 April 2008 (UTC) : ...*Giggles like a schoolgirl* -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 18:08, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Surprise I'm surprised they don't add this as a green and have it drop from Rotscale and the other bone dragons around him. or at least add it as a weapon what would drop from them. I think that would make a lot of sense. If anyone still farms there, could you test to see if it does drop there and we just haven't thought of it yet?--71.67.243.230 18:09, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Confirmed! It is confirmed that it drops in Shards Of Orr Chest. I have a screen shot of a guildie getting it.--71.67.243.230 00:50, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Someone know the french name of this staff? I'm searching it... Please answer^^. In french it's a " Bâton du Dragon d'os ". Too expensive if you want to buy one. How can I get rid of the stupid GW- prefix in my signature? GW-Dionyssios 06:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I don't believe it. Done Orr for... um... 30-40 times and not a single one dropped for me or any of my guild mates that came along -.- Wahhh, what's its drop rate? Once in a million? XD (Suntouched Staves drop rarely too oO) --Birchwooda Treehug 16:02, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Really? That's weird. I thought every staff worth up to 1000 ectos drops about 10% of the time. Besides, there's only like 400 other items that can drop out of the chest, you must be REALLY unlucky. Seriously though, rare means RARE, there's generally no point trying to farm for it. 20:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, I think I merched one not too long ago. *beh, these mods are sh*t. Merch it.* Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::That would be fairly tragic... The prices on these are insane. Doesn't matter if it's ugly, as long as it's huge and rare = billboard stating "Yes, I am rich." These buggers even stand out amazingly well in observer mode tournaments. I think it was sup that had a backline fitted out with them. Sisipherr 16:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Im a runner myself , and i've ran round the 30 times and i got 2 bds [ one's q9 prot :D ]. So they're not THAT rare :P However , i've only seen 4 dropped overall. Try equipping it on your Pyre , looks funny :P . ~Toilet-- 15:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I've been running it with a friend lately, and he's done about 40 now and only had 1 drop ever.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm Can we just decide this is for all caster attributes? That list is obscene. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:08, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, just change it then ;) I did now. --Birchwooda Treehug 16:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Anyone crazy enough? Anyone crazy enough to salvage one of these? Prolly gives bones as common, but I have no idea what it would give for rare.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :People have salvaged Eternal Blades before, so... :*scared* A F K When 12:00, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Probably no different from Bone Staff. Some weapons don't even have a rare salvage, and I can't think of a good one for this, so it probably just has bones. Or maybe rubies from the Dragon's heart! RoseOfKali 19:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Glittering Dust and Bones is my guess. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::But dust isn't rare! Who cares about dust? :P I still remember salvaging my old armor ''hoping to get my runes back and getting dust and cloth. >_< RoseOfKali 19:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Because Bones are damn rare, right. I can fill half my storage with bones in a days worth if I wanted to. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Every SoO/CoF runner or participant can.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::But I like Rubies better... :( And a Bone Dragon Staff not salvaging to bones would make the Universe implode. RoseOfKali 20:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I am so going to do this when I get one. Entropy ( ) 06:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Can't wait to see the userbox for that. RoseOfKali 07:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I had 67 wood planks from salvage. with the salvage mod, no rare materials. 02:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hope you took a screenshot. RoseOfKali 01:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::nope i was busy looking for my bds. then i figured that i salvaged the wrong item 00:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) White Dye and put it on ur sin--Relyk 01:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :and? RoseOfKali 02:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::l337 A/Rt assacaster obviously. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) No-Inscription version ? Question here : I just saw a BDS without an inscription, he showed it to me and I asked him did you got it from SoO and he said yes, so I'm confused as far as I know all EoTN items are inscription, please someone explain,thanks. :All golds in Gwen can drop uninscriptible, I think it's when they drop with a +19 or +20% damage against plants/demons/bla bla bla mods. (because those mods count as inscriptions but aren't technicly ones so you can't remove or replace them by real inscriptions). I hope that made any sense, and if that didn't, somebody might be able to clarify your question better. 01:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::That particular situation was known as the "Deathbane bug" and it was fixed a number of months ago. Most likely the person got the BDS before the bug was fixed. 01:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Also, the only uninscribable items in GWEN are whites, and BDS never drops as white, it's always gold rarity, so it could only be the result of the bug Felix mentioned, which I think is what the IP was trying to explain by the "species"-slaying mods. Though, I am a little confused, since the slaying mods on a staff are always a wrapping "Of XXXslaying" or "Of Deathbane," etc., not an inscription, but oh well, a bug is a bug... I've never seen or heard of this before. O_o RoseOfKali 02:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah well I don't really understand why either, I just knew that when a gold dropped with one of those mods it couldn't be inscribed, so I tried to explain that. 02:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) well i have a bugged BDS its gold non INSC but isnt of slaying..ironically enough dropped as an oldschool perma staff. its max and is a Q12 water bds. anyone want to see? Lithril Ashwalker = IGN 18:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not bugged, and unrelated to the Of Slaying bug (Deathbane bug). Golds can spawn without an incription, they just don't do that often. The Of Slaying mod used to take the inscription slot, but it's fixed. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC)